Mystic Falls meets the Slayer
by Aliciaa
Summary: Set after Alaric's death and mid season six for Buffy. Elena and her friends decide to call on the slayer for help in defeating Klaus once and for all. This is my first fanfic ever so I would love some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what else to do" said Elena sighing. "Every plan we have to get rid of him never works... maybe we should just give him what he wants"

"No!" said Stefan

"And let him use you as his personal blood bank whenever he wants to sire a new hybrid? I don't think so" Damon said

"Fighting him is putting everybody I care about in danger and we're not getting anywhere. He's ganna win anyway. Why not keep the death count low. We can make a deal with him"

"I'm not even listening to this anymore. Give in to Klaus and I'll kill everyone you care about myself" Damon said, opening his eyes wide on the last word and he stormed ou leaving Elena near tears.

"He's just upset Elena, don't take that too seriously" Stefan said sitting next to her. " I can't say that I blame him"

"What other choice do we have?"

"We'll figure something out...I'm not ganna let you surrender to Klaus." She put her head on his shoulder and they sat like that a while when Bonnie came in.

"Um Elena, I think I found something"

A little while later, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy were in Elena's kitchen.

"So I've been reading my grams grimroe and she talks about some chosen vampire slayer, supposed to have superhuman strength and a new one is supposed to be chosen every time one dies..."

"What are you eight?" Damon said "You still believe in Santa Claus? The vampire slayer isn't real. Thats just a myth to keep us vampires inline"

"I take it you've heard of her" Bonnie said.

"Is this what you called this little meeting for? Because I have some other things I could be doing like twiddling my thumbs"

"Just listen" said Bonnie "so...remember my cousin that I met last year, at that masquerade party...she was with Kathrine?" Elana nodded. "Well she was in London recently and she met the current slayers watcher. He told her about how the slayer battled all these different demons and what not...a master vampire, a hell God, she even died twice"

"So you're saying you think she could beat Klaus?' Jeremy asked

"I mean its worth a shot...a hell God?"

"How can we get in touch with her?' Elena asked. Damon rolled his eyes

"Well they didn't exchange information, but she remembers his name...Rupert Giles? Maybe someone can look him up? Bath, London?"

"I got it" Jeremy said going to his computer

"Go ahead and waste you time on this foolishness. Don't look at me when Klaus sucks you all dry. Including you little slayer" Damon said making himself a drink and disappearing outside. Elena looked up at Stefan.

"Don't worry" He said, rubbing her back. "This just might work." At least he hoped.

A FEW DAYS LATER

SUNNYDALE

"So this guy can only be staked by a stake made from a certain tree, and once he's staked the stake has to stay in him or he comes back." Buffy said, confirming what Giles just said, as she paced the magic shop. She couldn't believe Giles showed up on her doorstep with a rescue mission for all the way across the country. How did he figure she was up for this? He left and now he wants to play watcher again. Well...duty calls. She could use a trip out of town for a few days anyway.

"Yes, quite right"

"Okay...and they have some of these stakes..."

"And their own version of the scoobies" Xander chimed in.

"So what's the problem? Buffy asked folding her arms.

"They say they've battled him a number of time" Giles said, cleaning his glasses. "They have a somewhat powerful witch on their side, a hybrid sired of Klaus himself and a number of vampires, not to mention the humans."

"Again, what's the problem?" Buffy said, speaking real slow as if he didn't understand.

"Well, he does have a host of other vampire/werewolf hybrids that he sired, and his siblings, while they're not hybrids they're very powerful. They're called the originals."

"The Original Vampires" Spike said. "I've heard of them, claim to be the first vampires, all our bloodlines trace back to them. Thats a load of bollocks if you ask me, I bloody well don't come from them"

"Be that as it may, they are very powerful. They possess powers your...breed if you will, do not"

"Like what?" Willow asked.

"Mind control, they're a little faster, crosses and such don't affect them, however they're vulnerable to vervain"

"Sound like a bunch of bloody ponces to me" Spike said, slightly offended. "I say I could take them out. No sodden Gypsy tricks needed."

"Do you think Dracula descended from them?" Willow asked. Giles thought about it.

"It's quite possible" He said. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Well" Said Buffy "I think it's time I show these Originals what a slayer is"

"You ganna need back-up?" Xander asked.

"Um hello?" Anya said from behind the counter. "If we're ganna be traveling across the country to save someone elses ass, don't you think we might ask to be paid?

"Demon girls got a point" Spike said, they all looked at Giles.

"They said we will be compensated accordingly" at that Buffy rolled her eyes, but she wasn't about to turn down some much needed money either.

"Okay, well what's the plan? Road trip?" Xander asked

"I don't think we all have to go. I mean how bad could it be" Buffy said.

"Buffy the originals are very powerful. I think it's best we have a little back up" Giles said. Buffy thought about it.

"Maybe we should call Tara, we might need an experienced witch." Buffy said. She figured the witch in Virginia might need some help."

"Willow, like we've discussed early, I feel it's perfectly acceptable to use your powers in moderation. With that being said we'll all be around to make sure you are not abusing your powers. I think you should be fine"

"Okay" Willow said. "But only if it's necessary"

"Okay...then I guess we don't have to involve Tara." Buffy said. Willow looked relieved at that. She wasn't ready to see her yet after their break up. "Spike?"

"I got your back Slayer"

"And of course Giles. Xander will you and Anya stay here with Dawn?"

"I'm not just ganna stay here while my friends go off to battle super vamp!"

"Xander...I need somebody to stay with Dawn." He still had a frown on his face "And you could have the important job of keeping our very own non super vamps under control"

"Hey!" Spike said. Buffy glared at him as if to say shut up.

"Okay...I'll babysit the hellmouth for you...and Dawn. But I won't be happy about it"

"Don't worry Xander, you can protect me in Sunnydale" Anya said.

"Okay. so, when do we leave?"

TWO NIGHTS LATER

Stefan payed for the scoobies flight in. Once they got to Virginia, Giles rented a car to drive to Mystic Falls. So around 8pm they pulled up to where they were supposed to meet everyone near the woods. Stefan thought it would be better if they drew less attention to the people in town. Him, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy watched the car pull up. They didn't feel the need to bring the others along, however they were informed of what was going on.

Everyone got out of the car. The mystic falls crew eyed up the new arrivals, trying to figure out who the slayer was.

"Uh Stefan I presume?" Giles said, to noone in particular.

"Yeah, thats me thanks for coming" Stefan answered, shaking Giles hand.

"Yes, well happy to be of some assistance."

"Oh enough of all of this." Spike said with a smirk. "where is this big bad that's got you all shook?"

"And you are?" Damon said "Cause I was expecting some all great and powerful vampire slayer. Where is she?"

"And that would be me" Buffy said, stepping forward, before Spike could answer. Damon snorted.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing? Come on guys, seriously, you think she's ganna save you all from Klaus?"

"Damon..." Stefan came to stand near his brother, trying to get him to relax.

"You think you can take me? Buffy said to Damon, who laughed, and then in a flash his hands were around Buffy's throat and she pined to a tree.

"Damon no!" Elena said. Stefan started to step forward to stop his brother, but Spike lifted his arm up to his chest, still smirking.

Buffy kneed Damon in his stomach and then grabbed his head and brought it down to her knee. He fell to the ground but he got up halfway and charged into her legs. They went flying into a dumpster on the other side of the road, away from the forest. She kicked him off of her and he went flying back towards the tree. Again he was on her in a flash and she started throwing punches to his face, finally she took him by the throat and banged him onto the top of the dumpster and then down on the ground. She straddled him and then took her stake out of her belt and raised it over his chest.

"Noooooooo!" Elena screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now...what were you saying Mr. scary vampire?" Buffy asked, holding the stake to Damon's heart. He just looked up at her breathing hard. She got up, dusting her hands off.

"I think I'm in love" Damon said, slowly getting up. Spike gave him an evil look.

"Hi" Stefan said, holding out his hand and smiling just a little too much. Now it was Elenas turn to give off evil looks. " I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Stefan, and that's my brother Damon's ass you just kicked. He really needed it"

"I'm Buffy, and it was my pleasure" she said, also smiling. Stefan reminded her of Angel a litttle bit.

"Alright then, I know we didn't come all this way for these gits to oogle over my slayer" Spike chimed in. Buffy shot him a wide eyed look. "...The slayer" he quickly corrected himself.

"Right...so what's the deal with this Klaus guy?" Buffy asked.

Everyone started talking at once. They explained how Elena was Kathrine's doppelganger...

"I knew you looked familiar" Spike interrupted. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yow know her?" Stefan asked.

"Had a little fun with her, me and Dru"

"Fun?" Buffy asked.

"Met her at a costume party in the 80's. They both happened to be dressed as vampires her and Dru. Me, I went as Michael Myers. Anyway, somebody thought it'd be fun to cut out all the lights..." He noticed everyone staring at him "and we did NOT torture and kill everyone there...and no one took a bunch of polaroids." He shook his head.

"Okay!" Buffy said, thankfully changing the subject. "So he needs Elenas blood to create more hybrids."

"Perhaps tell us some of the tactics you've used and why nothing has worked" Giles spoke up.

They went on to talk about the white oak tree stakes and daggers. They told about how they faked Bonnie's death to surprise him just to be double crossed by Elijah, and how he had Stefan under compulsion. His siblings, his hybrids, one who was a friend of theirs (Tyler) and how he broke his sire bond. And last but not least how they recently lost a friend (Alaric) due to all of this and now a psycho vampire/hunter is walking around in his body. Spike was getting bored.

"These Original blokes, they're awfully complicated" He said lighting a cigarette.

"Can't say they're not original" Buffy added.

"Here's a simple solution" Spike said, taking a pull of his cigarette "Let Buffy dagger them. She wont die, their bloodlines won't die and you can drop their bodies at the bottom of the bloody ocean. That solves that part of the problem..."

Damon chuckled, cutting him off.

"You just don't get it do you? It's not that simple. Klaus will rip you in half. You and the slayer." He said, looking at Buffy. Then he laughed again. "He will compel you to rip your precious slayer's heart out"

"Now that's just that nancy boy original mojo" Spike said, taking his cigarette out of his mouth "Aurelians don't fall for an originals compulsion. Only their own bloodlines do."

"Oh you think so?" Damon said, stepping closer.

"Know so mate"

"Look we'll figure this out" Buffy said "But you two arguing is not ganna help." The two vamps stepped back from each other. "You said you've used magic before to make him weak" Buffy continued. "And it would have worked if this Elijah guy didn't pull a switch-a-roo on you."

"I used alot of mystical energy that day" Bonnie said. "I don't know if I can do that again."

"And thats where I come in" Willow said "I have a lot of power to burn"

Buffy side eyed her and hoped for the off chance they wouldn't need Willows magic.

"Just sayin" Willow said, when she caught Buffy's look.

"Only if it comes to that" She said "So tomorow, lets meet at our hotel, go over some plans and some spells just in case"

"Sounds like a plan" Bonnie said.

"Good. I'm beat" She started towards the car. Willow followed her, Giles was already ahead of them.

"Well I'm not" Spike said "Where can a fella get a drink around here?"

Elena's mouth fell open.

"I hope you don't mean..."Bonnie started.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'm neutered" Spike said. They all looked confused as they started to walk off.

"Come on" Stefan said "We'll get you a drink"

"Yeah cause I'm just dying to hang with the new vamp in town" Damon said. Buffy turned around.

"Spike?" she was a little worried about Spike being out numbered with the two of them She didn't know them well enough to trust them. Even though she didn't really care about Spike...that much. He looked at her and seen what she was thinking.

"I'll be alright Slayer, you know me." He said, feeling good that the slayer worried about him, even only a little.

"Don't worry, I'll play nice" Damon said, looking at Buffy. "Besides I'm already dead" He winked at her. She got in the car and the three vampires walked off.

"So, neutered?" Stefan asked.

"Funny story..." Spike started as they headed towards Mystic Grill.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"You drink Bourbon?" Damon asked, sitting down at the bar in Mystic Grill

"Whiskey for me" Spike said

"Two bourbon and a whisky" Stefan ordered the drinks.

"So vampire dating the slayer" Damon prodded. Spike laughed dryly.

"We are not dating...let her bloody tell it" Spike snatched up the drink that was placed in front of him.

"Oh one of those" Damon laughed "She's a feisty little thing too, don't know if she'll be enough up against Klaus alone"

"You'd be surprised, she's a force to be reckoned with that slayer...plus she's got red, got a lot of power in her that one though be it a little reckless. But Buffy...she gets it done"

"Sounds like somebody's in love" Damon teased

"What about the Doppelganger?" Spike asked ignoring Damon "Which one of you two is shaggin her"

"Nobody's shaggin Elena" Stefan broke his silence. Spike laughed

"Touchy about this chit are we?" Damon and Stefan eyed each other.

"Well it's kind of a touchy subject" Stefan said. Spike pulled his cigarettes out and lit one, obviously not caring that you probably weren't allowed to do that.

"you know" he smirked "you remind me of someone" Stefan scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Oh just my poof of a grandsire...I don't suppose you know Angel?"

"Angel..." his eyes widened "Angelous?"

"Oh you're familiar" Spike said. Damon just looked back and forth.

"Do you know everybody?!"

"What can I say mate, 100 plus years, I got around"

"I think I know where I recognize you from" Damon said, slamming his shot glass down. "Were you in New York in the 70's?"

"Sure was" Spike said proudly. "New York in the 70's. That was the place to be" They clanked shot glasses. Stefan shook his head. Thats when Matt appeared behind the counter.

"Who's your friend?"

"Names Spike" he said taking a pull of his cigarette.

"Well Spike...you can't smoke in here" Spike glared at him still blowing smoke in his direction. Damon looked on smirking.

"We were just leaving" Stefan said putting money on the counter & ushering the two mischievous vamps out of the grill.

"What? It's not like he can hurt him? He's chipped remember?"

"A little louder why don't you. T - hat's just what every vampire wants to broadcast 'don't worry kiddies, you're free to play a game of kick the Spike, this puppy's on a leash'"

"Someones bitter" Damon mumbled. The three vampires started walking away from the grill.

"I guess we call it a night" Stefan said

"Call it a night" Spike repeated in disbelief "No wonder you wankers can't beat one sodden hybrid"

"Hey!" Damon said "I didn't say anything about calling it a night. That's his royal broodiness over here"

"Fine" Stefan said "What do you wanna do"

"We could go patrolling" Spike said.

"Well aren't you just the white hat" Damon teased again

"There's no patrolling here. You can't just go around looking to kill innocent vampires" Stefan said. Spike raised his eyebrows and looked at Damon who nodded to confirm this.

"Vampire equal rights then, I like it" Spike said

"And I hope Barbie the Vampire Slayer understands that and doesn't come outside staking everything without a heartbeat"

"Don't worry about Buffy, she probably won't do anything like that" Spike said secretly hoping the same thing. He didn't wanna have to kill anyone for retaliating. "What about Demons then?" he asked

"Demons?"Stefan laughed "You really do live on a hellmouth"

"No Demons. Just vampires, Werewolves and witches. The normal stuff" Damon said

"Oh and don't forget our resident hybrids" Stefan said

"Yea...ooh and there was that one time with the ghosts..."

Spike nodded at all of this

"So...the supernatural pleasantville."

"Something like that...not really" Damon said

"Right...well what do you do around here...for fun"

"You wanna get something to eat?" Damon asked. Stefan and Spike both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not to rain on your parade but unless you're talking about visiting your local butcher shop..."

"No I'm not. And I'm not talking about Stefans all Squirrel diet either" Stefan rolled his eyes

"Squirrels?" Spike laughed

"I drink from blood bags sometimes" Stefan said defensively

"You got blood bags?" Spike asked excitedly. He hasn't had human blood in so long and he didn't think Buffy would like it very much if he raided the hospital and she found out.

"Yes we do, but I wasn't talking about that either"

"Damon" Stefan said warningly

"What? Don't be such a party popper" Damon said "I already told you, you need to learn how to tolerate human blood without going all ripper. Don't worry I won't tell Elena" he laughed

"Um hello" Spike chimed in "There's still the small matter of a chip"

"Don't worry. I'm about to show you the benefits of being in the Originals bloodline and why this initiative could have never put one of us on a leash"

Spike thought he knew what he was getting at now. He's seen Drus thrall but he knew that this compulsion thing was totally different.

"Well I'm game" he said Stefan gave him a shocked look. "What? Evil Vampire here"

"Yes you're so evil" Damon said sarcastically "Come on" he said pulling a reluctant Stefan along"

"You won't tell Buffy will you?" Spike worried

"Haa" Damon laughed "Your secret is safe with me"


	3. Chapter 3

The (undead) guys retreated back to the Salvatore house, but not before hitting up the nearest dive bar. They met 3 girls out celebrating for one of their 21st birthday. Being the three cuties that they were, no compulsion was necessary to get them to come back to the Salvatore house with them. So there they were, music going, everyone feeling nice. Stefan sat by the fireplace, drink in his hand.

"Seriously?" Damon said walking over to him "You're really starting to piss me off, at least have a drink"

"Already had plenty" Stefan said raising his glass

"Not what I meant" said Damon. "I have to do everything" He sighed, he walked over to where two of the girls were dancing with their drinks in their hands. "Erica" he said, looking into the girls eyes "Make Stefan feed from you, it's okay, you'll like it, really"

"Okay" Erica said cheerfully. She walked up to Stefan pulled him up by his hand and basically forced her neck on him. Stefan in game face looked up at Damon who urged him on.

Screw it, he thought, and began feeding.

"Your welcome" Damon said. He came up behind the other girl Nicey who was still dancing with her eyes closed oblivious to what was going on. Laughing, they stumbled over to the couch where the birthday girl was fawning over Spike who was talking...about Buffy.

"Oh God" Damon said "You're starting to give someone a run for their money" Damon said, looking over at Stefan who was now compelling Erica to forget what just happened and go to sleep. Birthday girl whose name was Jenae giggled.

"It's okay, he needs to talk about it." She said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hungry?" Damon asked Spike.

"I'm a bit peckish" he replied. Damon unhooked his arms from where they were around Nicey's waist and knelt to look in Jenaes eyes.

"Let Spike drink from you, and enjoy it" he said. He got back up and winked at Spike who was smiling in anticipation and went into game face.

"Huh?" Nicey said who heard everything and at this point was very confused.

"Your fine" Damon said, looking in her eyes. "Everything's okay." she smiled "Now come here, let me talk to you" He took her by the hand and walked over to the arm chair and pulled her into his lap.

Meanwhile Spike had to stop himself before he drained Jenae. He hadn't had human blood in so long, he forgot how much better it was then pigs blood. Even though this blood wasn't laced with fear it was still so much better. He needed to hang out with these types of vamps more often.

"Are you finished?" Jenae asked sweetly "You can have some more" Spike laughed to himself. This was new.

"Not yet luv, give it a minute" And then she looked disappointed which made Spike laugh out loud. She was pouting now which made him think of Buffy. Oh she wouldn't like this. Well, he better have his fun now. He won't be feeding from humans for a long time after this. Well, One more for the road...or a few...whatever.

A little while later Stefan had gone to bed. He carried Erica to a guest room, gentleman that he was. He had compelled her that she had fun last night, had too much to drink and went to lay down.

Damon was about to take Nicey to his room to do a bit more then feed, and Spike was getting ready to leave.

"Aww you're leaving so soon?" Jenae said " I was hoping to have a little more fun" she said seductively "It is my birthday"

"It's tempting pet but I gatta go" he said putting on his leather jacket. Why did he feel like he would be cheating on Buffy? It's not like they're a couple. Oh well he can't help how he felt. Drinking from humans...fine. Sleeping with someone else...he suddenly has a conscious.

Damon stood to the side smirking cause he knew what was going threw Spikes head. He almost sometimes felt like that about Elena...almost.

"Hey birthday girl, you can come with us, there's always room for one more. Right Nicey"

"Sure" she said lifting her face out of Damon's neck "its not like we never shared a guy before. Yolo" she said which caused both girls to laugh and the two vamps to give each other a confused look. Spike shook his head.

"Well I'm off" Spike said

"Bye Spikey" Jenae said walking over to Damons outstretched arm. "You don't know what you're missing"

"Bye" Damon said while the girls waved and they went upstairs.

"Well that was fun" Spike said as he set off to the hotel.

Buffy lay in her bed at the motel restlessly tossing and turning. She could hear light snoring coming from the next bed, That was Willow.

_Why can't I fall asleep? She thought to herself...I'm not tired, that's all. I'm not worried about Spike or nothing like that. Maybe I need to get a good fight in...I wish I could go patrol here..._ She lay there for a little while longer and then there was knock on the door. She got up to answer it.

"Buffy" Spike said when she opened the door.

"Where were you?" she asked trying to sound like it was just a question.

"You wait up for me?" he asked, smiling

"No...I asked because I wanted to make sure you weren't out here starting trouble with anybody"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"It's a hotel room, you don't need an invite"

"Was just asking pet" she looked at him for a minute before answering.

"Willows sleeping...Oh and Giles gave me your key to your room. You're sharing with him" She walked off to the dresser to get the key. He stood half in the room holding the door open. "Here" she said holding it up for him. He reached for the key and took her hand at the same time.

"Come outside with me for a little while"

"Outside? Spike it's 3 in the morning"

"Creature of the night here" he smirked " Come on love. You're not doing anything in there" she sighed, and grabbed her jacket off the hook by the door and slipped into her sneakers.

"Fine" she said once she closed the door behind her. They walked down the outside steps to the little bench that was next to a vending machine. "What are we doing out here Spike?" she asked, leaning against the vending machine with her arms folded.

"Since when are you miss can't be out after midnight?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the bench facing her.

"That's when I'm patrolling, can't patrol here, I don't wanna kill one of Elena's fang friends by accident...speaking of which how was your little vamps night out?"

"Uh...it was good...good guys those Salvatores...more or less" he finished under his breath.

"I'm sure" she said sarcastically "so they're good, they don't kill humans, do they have souls? What's the deal?"

He sighed. Here we go with the bloody soul crap.

"The way they tell it they don't have a demon possessing their body...it's complicated, their a different breed"

"Uh huh...Vampires that aren't a demon...but you are? Your kind, you need a soul or a chip to be good?"

"Buffy...I..."

"Don't...I already know the answer to that"

"That's your bloody problem, you think you know everything" He snapped.

"I didn't come down here for this" she straightened herself up off the vending machine but he jumped up and grabbed her before she could walk away.

"Neither did I" he said looking down into her eyes, "I brought you down here because I missed you tonight" he pulled her closer "wanted to hold you and..."

"Spike...no" she said pulling away and trying to walk past him. But he grabbed her again and slammed her playfully into the vending machine.

"If you really wanted to go Slayer, you'd be gone by now" he whispered in her ear. She tried not to smile.

"Spike..." she said again, rolling her eyes. They stared at each other for a second like who's ganna break first. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him in to kiss him.

Little did they know, someone was lurking in the shadows.

"New power in town..." Rebecca smirked. She knew a slayers scent. She faced many in her time. And was that a member of the famous fanged four? Drusilla's childe, if she was correct...with the slayer. "Humph" She huffed before leaving the unlikely couple to their business. She headed home to let Niklaus know about this strange turn of events.

**A/N SO IT'S BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT, SO ME BEING ME, i COULDN'T LEAVE IT ALONE. i COMBINED 2 &3 AND 4& 5 BECAUSE I THINK IT MAKES A LITTLE MORE SENSE THAT WAY. i HOPE IT'S BETTER THIS WAY AND I'M GANNA PUT UP A NEW (LONG) CHAPTER EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW. THANKS FOR READING. (i DON'T OWN THESE SHOWS...UNFOURTUNATLY lol) :***


	4. Chapter 4

**OK SO THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER I PROMISED. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. (I DONT OWN BTVS OR TVD) ENJOY :)**

The next afternoon Elena, Bonnie and Caroline knocked on Buffy's door.

"Who?" Buffy asked, coming out the bathroom towel drying her hair.

"It's Elena" she said.

"Hi" Buffy said, opening the door. The three girls walked in. Buffy's slayer senses started tingling. She looked at Caroline.

"Buffy, this is our best friend Caroline. Caroline this is Buffy, the vampire slayer"

"Hi" Caroline said "So you're the infamous vampire slayer."

"That's me." Buffy hesitated "Are you...are you a vampire"

"Yea" Caroline and Elena answered at the same time.

"But she's cool" Elena said, Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Yea...I don't feed on humans."

"Yea, I guess there's alot of that in this town" Buffy said, still baffled as to how these vampires can all be good with no soul. Just then Willow came in with two arms full of junk food and dropped it on the bed.

"Hey" she said. Elena and Bonnie both greeted her.

"Willow this is Caroline. She's a vampire too, a good one" Buffy said. They said hi to each other.

"I brought some of my family grimroes" Bonnie said, handing Willow some books. "I thought maybe they could help."

"I read about the Bennett witches" She said flipping through one of them. "Especially Emily. You're descended from them? That's so cool" Bonnie smiled. "Me and Giles brought a few books too." She said pulling out a duffel bag that was actually filled with books. The girls sat on the bed and started going threw the books.

Buffy flopped down on the other bed and smiled at Elena and Caroline.

"Research isn't really my thing..."

"Oh I totally know what you mean" Caroline said. "I mean, I help out..."

"Yea sure..." Buffy said "But I'm more show me how to kill and let me at it girl." Caroline laughed.

"I could imagine" Elena said. "I mean you are the slayer."

"Yea...so tell me about this hell God." Caroline said, popping open a bag of chips. Buffy smiled awkwardly and Willows head shot up.

"Uh..."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said Caroline "Is that not something you wanna talk about?"

"That's our Caroline" Elena said playfully "Always sticking her head where it doesn't belong" She gave Caroline a sharp look.

"No, it's okay. I can talk about it." Buffy said. "It's how I died..."

The girls just looked at each other.

"The slayer in town huh?" Klaus said.

"Yes brother. I know we've had our trials and tribulations lately but you're still my family and I didn't want you to be caught off guard to whatever that doppelganger and her little vampire posse are planning now" Rebeckah said, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I can assure you that I'll have something very special planned" Klaus said smiling "I haven't done a slayer in a while."

"What I wanna know is, why is she so...friendly with a vampire, especially that one"

"It doesn't matter. Right now I need to have Tyler do some digging for me."

"Do you really think he can be trusted? I'm sure he'll be loyal to his little girlfriend."

"He's sired to me, just like the rest of my hybrids his loyalty is to me." Klaus said with a smirk, not knowing Tyler broke his sire bond.

"I still think you need a back-up plan." Rebeckah said.

"Of course baby sister, I thought you knew me better than that." And he walked off to set some things in motion. Rebekah left to go do some spying and start some trouble of her own.

"Wow...that is epic" Caroline said after Buffy finished the story of how she jumped off the tower into the portal, saving her sister and the world.

"So how...are you..." Elena started. Buffy and Willow looked at each other. Caroline smirked at Elena as if to say Now who has a big mouth.

"I did it. Me and my ex and our friends. We brought her back" Willow said and then turned back to her books. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline looked at each other and silently decided not to say anything else, for which Buffy and Willow were both grateful.

There was a knock on the door and then Giles came in.

"Hello all" He greeted them. " I trust you've come up with some useful strategies yet."

"This is Giles" Buffy said to Caroline. "My stuffy, British watcher."

Caroline laughed and introduced herself.

"We were just um, drawing on past experiences" Buffy said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yes very good" Giles said sitting on the bed with all the books.

Everyone got down to business after that. They were holed up in that room for hours, making plans, researching, eating junk food. There was even charts. Giles was trying to keep everything organized.

Caroline got a text.

"It's Tyler. He says Klaus knows about you guys!" she paused to read another text. "Rebeckah told him she seen the Slayer with a vampire outside last ni...Ahh"

Buffy's eyes widened and she kicked Caroline in the shin.

"Yea! She probably seen me talking to Spike outside last night when he came in from hanging out with Stefan and Damon"

Recognition appeared on Caroline's face and she gave Buffy a look to let her know her little secret was safe.

"Well what was Rebeckah doing all the way on this side of town?" Elena asked.

"Who knows" Caroline said.

"Ok though, this is good, we're one step ahead. We need to stay that way." Buffy said.

"Let's give Tyler some false information then. Perhaps to distract Klaus from our true intentions." Giles said.

Just then Spike burst through the door with his jacket over his head, which was literally smoking. He quickly shut the door behind him.

"And this must be Spike" Caroline said, smirking at Buffy.

"Uh, yea that's me" He said.

"Caroline just got a text saying Klaus knows we're here. His sister seen us outside TALKING last night."

"Oh..." Spike and Buffy made eye contact.

"But don't worry" Caroline said, looking up from her phone. "It's under control. I have Tyler supplying Klaus with fake information as we speak."

"Tyler's her hybrid boyfriend" Buffy explained. Spike nodded.

"Klaus is not stupid" Said Elena "What if he has someone else spying too to make sure, I mean it is Tyler."

"I don't know...we'll just have to be extra secretive" Buffy said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Willow looked through the peep hole. "What...?"

She opened the door and Damon and Stefan walked in. Spike's eyes went wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open.

"HOW THE BLEEDING HELL!?" He stalked closer to them. "YOU GITS CAN WALK AROUND IN DAYTIME? Is this another one of those special bloodlines mojo?"

"Not so much our bloodline, more like a little trick" Damon said holding up his hand with his ring.

"Where did you get the gem of Amara?" Spike asked with a straight face.

"Emily Bennett made these for us when we were turned" Stefan said. "I don't think it has anything to do with that Gem of Amara"

"It doesn't" Bonnie said "It's just a spell. You can put it on any silver ring."

"Bonnie made mine." Caroline said, wiggling the finger with the ring on it.

"So you all have one of these?" Buffy asked. Caroline nodded. "Does Klaus?"

"Yea."

"Why don't I have one?!" Spike yelled at Willow, who laughed at him.

"Right Spike, I'm sure if Willow knew how to do the spell her main priority would be to make you a daylight ring."

"Why the bloody hell not!?"

"Spike if you were to get that chip out of your head the last thing we would need is you walking around in daylight" Giles said.

"Oh sure, but if Angel asked you lot would be on it, I'm sure."

"Why can't he have a ring?" Damon asked instigating.

"Oh...I don't even know how to do that." Willow said. "I never even heard of nothing like that."

"Okay can we not have this discussion now." Buffy said. Spike scowled at her.

"Yea...actually we came by with some news." Stefan said. "We were just over at the school. Alaric is in there...we were thinking we could get that part out of the way first."

"Oh good actually." Willow said. "We found something to separate his life force from Elena's...and then Buffy can kill him. I just need some ingredients...is there a magic store here?"

"I can probably get you whatever you need." Bonnie said.

"It's not ganna be easy to get Alaric. He's like an Original now." Damon said.

"Well see if I had a daylight ring I'd be able to back Buffy up." Spike said bitterly, sitting down in a chair. Buffy sighed.

"We'll go with her. Me and Damon."

"Spike you can stay here with the others for now" Buffy said.

"I'm ganna have to come, to get close enough to do the spell." Bonnie said.

"Yea, you can use a lock of Elena's hair, she doesn't have to be there." Willow started writing down ingredients on a Piece of paper.

"I can run Bonnie to get this stuff real quick." Stefan said.

"Buffy should come too. We can go straight over to the school after." Damon said.

"Do we have to worry about Klaus coming here? The way you make it sound Caroline and Spike won't be enough to protect everybody alone." Buffy said.

"I guess I can do a little protection spell on the hotel room if anything" Willow said. Buffy and Giles nodded.

"And here you go." Damon threw a two daggers on the bed. "You might need that" and he handed Giles some white ash.

"We're ganna have to get some more daggers" Stephan said. Elena handed Bonnie a small paper bag with a little lock of her hair she cut just now.

"Okay well, let's get going" Buffy said. Her, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon headed out the door.

"Uh" Spike stood up and stopped the brothers from passing with his arm. "Don't think I have to tell you." He said eyeing Buffy who folded her arms and rolled her eyes at this.

"We won't let anything happen to her." Said Stefan.

"And I don't think we have to tell you the same." Damon said, referring to Elena.

"No you don't" Spike said. They had an understanding. They left out and Spike plopped down on the bed and picked up the remote. "Let's see what's on the tele' then"


	5. Chapter 5

"And they tell me I drive like a spazz." Buffy said, riding shotgun in Stefan's car. She was holding on to the arm rest.

"Well I don't wanna waste too much time. We don't know how long Alaric is ganna be there." Stefan said.

"Right...nice car by the way." she said. He just smiled. When they pulled up to Bonnie's house the car came screeching to a halt.

"Come on" Bonnie said, tapping Buffy on the shoulder, "I'm ganna need some help." The girls got out ran into the house.

"I still don't know why I had to take the back seat for supergirl." Damon said, poking his head in the front.

"Courtesy Damon. It's nice to have it sometimes." Stefan said, looking over at him. "Plus she called it."

"So what do you think are our odds going up against this new evil Alaric right now."

"She's good..."Stefan said looking towards the house " Guess we'll soon find out how good she really is."

* * *

"And this..." Bonnie said, handing Buffy some candles. "I don't know how I'm ganna get close to him long enough to make this work."

"I could hold him down..." Buffy suggested. Bonnie still looked unsure. "We'll figure it out. You just set up the spell in one of the classrooms and I'll get him to you."

Bonnie looked up.

"Just promise me you won't finish him until I do the spell...if anything happened to Elena..."

"I promise. I have a best friend too you know."

"I know..." Bonnie smiled. "Well come on let's get this over with." she started to walk off.

Buffy wondered if this was hard for them since this demon was wearing the face of someone they were all close to. But she couldn't think about that now. Been there and done that.

"Well at least I'll have some practice against an Original before I face the real ones." she said, and followed Bonnie out to the car.

* * *

Back at the hotel everyone was just sitting around. And then there was a knock on the door. They all looked at each other confused. Caroline looked through the peephole and gasped, pressing her back to the door.

"It's two of Klaus's hybrids!" She whispered.

"Don't open the door!" Elena said.

Caroline just looked at her.

"Seriously?" She said.

"We know you're in there!" one of the hybrids called out. "Send out the slayer and we'll leave you alone!"

"I'm ganna try to make a protection barrier." Willow said, while Giles started pulling weapons out from under the bed.

The hybrids started banging on the door. They were able to kick the door in before she could finish her spell. They came in and one of them flung her into the bathroom, banging her head on the sink before she could say Abracadabra.

Spike, suddenly in game face went at him. Caroline went after the other one who flung her across the room. He then walked up to Elena and grabbed her by her hair.

"I guess if the slayers not here Klaus wouldn't be too upset if we brought you back instead."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Giles said pointing a crossbow at him.

"What do you think that's ganna do to me old man."

Meanwhile Spike went flying across the room. He jumped up growling and flew back at the hybrid but not before quickly grabbing a stake off the bed.

"You bloody...I'm ganna ring your neck!"

That's when Giles shot the stake out of the crossbow, which the hybrid holding Elena immediately caught. Then he kicked Giles in his head, still keeping his hold on his hostage. Caroline charged at him but he staked her, luckily missing her heart.

Elena screamed.

At the same time that Caroline dropped to the floor, the first hybrid that was fighting Spike dropped to the floor with Spike on top of him, staking him in his chest.

"He's not dead." Caroline managed to get out.

"Right. Hybrid." Spike said. The still standing hybrid took the distraction as his chance to run out the door with Elena.

"Spike!" Giles shouted, trying to sit up.

"Elena!" Caroline started to stand up but could barely do it.

Spike ran out of the room in game face. The sun started to boil his skin but he reached into the hybrids back and pulled his heart out and hightailed it back into the room out of the sun. He fell out on the floor panting for air he didn't really need. Elena slowly came back into the room. Giles and Caroline sat there in shock.

"Are you okay?" Elena said? "I'm so sorry." she said, looking at the boils on his skin.

"I'll be fine...need some blood."

"I'll have somebody bring some blood bags over." Elena said, going for her phone.

"Hey...what did I miss" Willow said coming through.

Just then the other hybrid that they forgot about in the commotion pulled the stake out and started to get up, but Caroline who already had an ax in her hand quickly beheaded him.

"Nothing much." she said.

"Willow I think you better put that protection barrier up if it's not too much trouble." Giles said. "Caroline, if you will help me put this door back on the hinges."

"Yeah...we don't need no more boiled Spike." she said. He smiled at her.

"About that Blood love." he said to Elena.

"Right, on it. She said going to her phone."

* * *

Buffy, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie quietly walked into the school. They could hear Alaric moving around in what used to be his classroom.

"Okay." said Bonnie, stopping at another classroom. "I'm ganna set up in here."

"Stefan you stay with her. Damon come help me find this Rick guy."

"Yes ma'am" Damon said jokingly. Buffy rolled her eyes at him. He started to lead her through the school. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't really have one..." she said

"So basically you just go in swinging? No wonder you and Spike get along."

"We don't get along. And be quiet. Doesn't this guy have like extra super vampire hearing?"

"He does." Came Alaric's voice from behind them. "Hello Slayer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, here's my new chapter. As always I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. I hope I did the fighting scenes justice, I don't think I'm too good at writting action. Thank you to everybody that followed and reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. I dont own BTVS or TVD (Well Duh lol) Enjoy :)**

"Uh-oh" Stefan said as he lingered outside the classroom Bonnie was lighting candles in.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"He found them." Bonnie's eyes widened. She wasn't ready yet, but she continued setting up her spell.

* * *

"You know me." Buffy more stated then asked.

"Of course I know you Buffy Summers." He said coming closer.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Oh a little birdy told me. You really know how to keep a low profile." Buffy just looked at him and kept her straight face on. "Damon, you're in on this little plot? I'm hurt, I thought you were my friend." he said mockingly and put his hand on his chest.

"You're not him." Damon said

"Oh I'm him, he's me. I just came to my senses. Vampires are bad. Nobody seems to get that. Not even the Slayer." Now he was circling them. Damon turned to stand with his back to Buffy. "The one chosen to stand against the forces of darkness couldn't even keep her cover because she couldn't keep her hormones in check with a dirty vampire." At that point he had stopped to stand directly in front of Buffy. She punched him in his face and he went flying down the hall.

"Atta girl. Vampires bad." He said sitting up. And then he was back in front of Buffy and Damon in an instant.

"Oh there's more where that came from." She said punching him back down the hall. This time he flew into her knocking her to the floor. Damon punched him in his face but he punched Damon into the lockers.

"And you got this guy helping you." He said picking her up by her throat. He banged her head into the locker.

Damon started coming at him again but he took a gun that was loaded with wooden bullets off his belt. He shot Damon in both his legs and his stomach. That's when Stefan came speeding from the other end of the hallway and banged Rick into the locker. He then snapped Stefan's neck which he had to let go of Buffy to do. She punched him and he fell but he got right back up and back banged her into the locker.

"She alone." he said. "Just the way it's supposed to be."

"You're a big fan of me, aren't you?" Buffy went to kick him again but he grabbed her foot and twisted her leg around causing her to drop to the floor. With her other foot though, she kicked his gun out of his hand towards Damon.

"Nice move sweetheart. But I'm no fan." He shoved her into the lockers. He didn't see that Stefan was starting to come around. "You have got to be the worst slayer ever. I mean I'm helping you out. I think you should consider switching sides." she went to charge at him again but again he slammed her head into the lockers. "No no no, hear me out. If I kill all the originals, every vampire in their bloodline will die. That's more than half. Do you know how much easier your job will be? You can rest, have some me time."

"It's not about that." Buffy said trying not to watch Damon kick the gun over to Stefan.

"No. you're saving thousands of vampires so a handful of good...depending on the day of the week...vampires can live." And that struck a cord with Buffy. Why was she doing this again.

That's when the gunshot went off. Stefan managed to hit him twice before he turned around and grabbed the gun from him and hit him with the butt of it. Buffy kicked him in his head. He fell at Stefan's feet and Stefan kicked him in his head again. He jumped up and pushed them both, sending them flying in separate direction.

Damon struggled to get to his feet but Alaric hit him with the gun on the top of his head.

"Down boy."

Damon kicked him hard in his shin and made him stumble back into the lockers. Buffy and came and kneed him in his back and he fell into Stefan who snapped his neck.

"He's ganna recover from that fast, lets get him to Bonnie." They each took an arm over their shoulder and ran down the hall with him.

"I'm fine by the way" Damon called after them.

* * *

Jeremy, just getting back from the hotel where he dropped a few blood bags off to Spike, was walking towards the grill to start his shift. Rebekah stopped directly in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the little Gilbert."

"What do you want Rebeckah?" He asked

"What. I'm just saying hi."

"Hi." He tried to walk past her but she was suddenly in front of him again.

"Where are coming from?" Even though she already knew.

"My house." Even though he figured she probably knew where he was really coming from.

"Oh really? Is Elena home? I was actually trying to get a message to her."

"What...what could you possibly wanna tell my sister?" And then she snapped his neck

"To call off her slayer or I kill you for good." And then she lifted him over her shoulder and hurried off with him before anybody could see.

* * *

"You okay?" Buffy asked helping Damon into the classroom while Stefan and Bonnie tied Alaric to the desk.

"I'll be fine, once I get these wooden bullets out of me." He said sitting at one of the desks. Nobody has a tweezer...or...something?" They all said no in unison.

"Okay. That should be good. Lets hurry up and do this."

"You sure this is ganna work?" Stefan asked

"It has to." She said looking him directly in the eye. She started chanting. All the candles started flickering and wind started blowing. Thats the moment Alaric choose to wake up.

"You have got to be kidding me." Buffy said.

"Oh...I see what's going on here now. I thought you were all bluffing, but you're actually ganna try to kill me."

"I'm not ganna try." Buffy said. You could still hear Bonnie chanting in the backround but now she looked confused as to whither or not she should continue. "Keep going Bonnie. I got this."

Alaric broke free from his bonds in two quick motions. Buffy wasted no time punching him across the room.

"Here we go again." Damon said annoyed.

Alaric was up in a second and turned his attention toward Bonnie who couldn't stop her spell if she wanted it to work in time. Stefan got up and stood in front of her.

"Leaver her alone Rick."

"Get out of here Stefan, you can't stop me." Stefan didn't move. "Suit yourself." He said, hitting Stefan and knocking him down to the ground.

"Hey Rick!" Buffy called from the across the room. He looked over and she was holding up his daylight ring. "You were knocked out for a few minutes there." She said smirking

"Nice." Damon said. Stefan sitting up nodded in approval.

Alaric charged at Buffy but she pulled him to window. Stefan thinking quickly zoomed over and pulled the shades out and Buffy pushed Alaric through the glass. He started to sizzle and she banged his head on the window frame making him pass out.

"Bonnie!" She called shoving him at her. Bonnie grabbed a hold of his hair and started chanting louder. The wind started blowing even faster now and then the candles flickered out when she was done

"Did it work?" Stefan asked.

Alaric came through again and was standing up in a second. Buffy didn't waste no time staking him through the heart with her white oak stake.

"Wow they really don't dust." She said amused. Stefan helped Bonnie up.

"You two better hope the spell worked." Damon said.

"Shut up Damon." the said in unison.

"It worked." Stefan said, looking at his phone obviously just receiving a text. Bonnie and Buffy looked at Damon as if to say see?

"Come on" Stefan said, putting one of Damon's arms over his shoulder. Buffy went to get the other one. "Let's get you back to the hotel and get those bullets out of you."

"Wait!" Said Bonnie turning around. She pulled the stake out of Alaric. "Ignis!" She said waving her hand. His body set on fire. Stefan and Damon looked at her in surprise. "Little something I learned from Willow." She smiled at Buffy and they all headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY SORRY IF i TOOK A WHILE WITH THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS A BUSY WEEK, MY BABY'S 4TH BDAY PARTY IS THIS WEEKEND SO YOU KNOW HOW THAT GOES. SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND THAT EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. (I DONT OWN THESE SHOWS)**

"You don't have to thank me." Rebeckah said, dropping Jeremy at Kaus's feet.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Just a little insurance. Frankly I think you're in way over your head. The guys you sent to the hotel never came back."

"I'm aware." He said angrily. He'd been sitting there thinking about that very fact. "This Slayer must be good. And she has that vampire helping her."

"And Tyler?"

"He say's the girl and her vampire friend are in that cheap motel just waiting to make their move."

"I'm sure Tyler knows exactly what they're up to." Was her brother fool enough to think Tyler can really be trusted?

"Which is why I sent two hybrids over there"

"And they never came back."

Klaus sighed.

"And I have the mind to go over there and rip the slayer's throat out...But this..." He said, holding up the hand that had Jeremy's family ring "This will bring her right to me. Instead of walking into her trap, she will walk into mine."

"She won't come alone."

"Even better." Klaus said, walking to pour himself a drink. The wheels in his head were already turning. He was sure him and all his hybrids could take down one slayer and a few vampires. Even though he knew Spike was who he was, he was no original vampire and he was sure he could take him. "Although, I am a little worried about that Bennett witch..."

"What are you two in here doing?" Kol said, coming into the living room.

"We're going to kill the slayer." Rebeckah answered.

"Slayer? They're still making those?" He asked in amusement.

"For the past 100 centuries and then some." Klaus said

"Of course, I wouldn't know. I figured they were discontinued during my time spent in a crate." Kol said looking at Klaus who ignored his attempt at a guilt trip. "Why are you even wasting your time and energy on this? If I remember correctly Slayers are very powerful...very powerful but if you just stay under the radar she won't bother you."

"We were under her radar until our sweet little Elena snitched" Rebeckah waved her hand around "and brought her to Mystic falls. Now she's after all of us."

"The three of us can get rid of one Slayer." Kol said.

"If it were just her I would have ripped her heart out myself hours ago." Klaus said "but they have a little all-star superhero thing going on."

"From the looks of it William the Bloody is an ally of hers." Rebeckah chimed in. Klaus nodded. Kol looked impressed.

"He's a white hat now? How long was I in that box?" He shook his head.

"She may or may not have managed to kill two of my hybrids already, but the real problem is Bonnie Bennett."

"I see where you might have some concern." Kol said nodding. "So let me guess..." He stepped over Jeremy's body. "You're holding Jeremy here for ransom. Jeremy alive for the slayer."

"Precisely." Klaus said "But we need to get her away from that witch..."

"Let's trade Jeremy for Bonnie." Rebeckah said.

"Too risky." Klaus said. "And then we'll still have an angry slayer out there gunning for us."

"You know slayers once they have their mind set on something they won't give up." Kol said.

"We need to catch all the key players alone, off guard."

"And how are we going to do that if they won't come out of that room" Rebeckah asked.

Klaus just sighed and sipped his drink. He knew he would think of something. He always does.

Buffy, the Salvatores and Bonnie walked up the steps to the hotel room. Buffy and Stefan were still holding Damon with one arm over each of their shoulders. Bonnie walked in but the two vampires couldn't even get close to the door which stopped Buffy from going in.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, his hand touching the barrier.

"Oh my God Damon! What happened!?" Elena said.

"Oh sorry." Willow said. "That's the protection spell. We had a little incident. Eximo." She waved her hand and Stefan and Damon were able to walk in.

"Alaric shot him with wooden bullets." Stefan said, helping Buffy set Damon down on a bed. "We need tweezers."

"Like now." Damon said.

"What happened here?" Buffy asked looking around. She looked at Spike laying across the other bed, his burns healing "What happened to you?"

"Klaus sent two of his hybrids over looking for you." Caroline said

"They tried to take me instead. Spike saved me." Elena said.

"That's me." Spike said "I'm a hero." Buffy looked from Spike to Giles.

"It's true. One of them ran into the sunlight with Elena and Spike ran out there to her rescue."

"Ripped that Bloody hybrids heart right out. That'll show Klaus."

Buffy then looked at Stefan who nodded his head towards Spike. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well I guess this would've been useful earlier." She held up Alaric's daylight ring. Spike looked at her amazed.

"This for me love?"

She smiled at him.

"If anyone deserves it, it's you." If Giles or Willow felt some a type of way about her giving him the ring they didn't say nothing.

"Thank you Buffy."

"It's not like I was ganna use it" She shrugged.

"Is that Ricks?" Elena asked.

"Yup. We took it away and now he's BBQ ex history teacher...thanks to Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled.

"Hello!" Damon called. "This guy saves Elena one time and everybody forgets about me."

"Oh sorry Damon." Elena went to look for tweezers in the bathroom. Willow went to help her.

"Guys Matt just texted me. He said Jeremy never showed up for his shift." Caroline said.

"He left hours ago." Elena called from the bathroom.

"Oh God." Said Bonnie. "Call Tyler, maybe he knows something."

That's when they heard somebody outside.

"Slayer!"

"Who is that?" Buffy asked

"Sounds like Kol." Damon said, still in pain.

"Shit the barriers gone." Willow came out the bathroom.

"Slaaaayeeer. Come out and Plaaaaay." Kol called from downstairs in front of the hotel. "What is this girl doing?"

Then the door opened and Buffy and Stefan came out.

"Oh Good you brought back up."

"What do you want Kol?" Stefan asked.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna come in for tea or nothing...so you're this years slayer huh?" He said looking Buffy over. "Cute. Anyway my brother sent me with a little gift for you." He threw something at Buffy up on the balcony and she caught it in her hand.

"That's Jeremy's" Stefan said.

"You know what that means. We just want the slayer. Meet us by the old warehouses tonight by 10 o' clock." He started to walk off. "Oh and do bring Bonnie." He winked. "See you later sweetheart." and he sped away.

"What does this ring do? What's with all the rings?" Buffy said, following Stefan inside.

"What does that mean? Do bring Bonnie? Is that a trap? Reverse psychology what?" Elena said

"I don't know..." Stefan said.

"You've spent the most time with Klaus Stefan...what do you think he's planning?" Giles asked

Stefan thought for a minute.

"I think it's a threat. Like bring Bonnie if you want to..."

"Tyler told me that Klaus was betting on Bonnie being our main weapon."

"The big gun." Buffy said looking at Willow.

"Yea and if we know Klaus, he's ready for her."

"Oh God. We have to do something. I can't lose Jeremy...I can't! And if something happens to Bonnie..."

"I'm not bringing Bonnie..."

"You sure as hell not going alone." Spike said.

"He wants me. Technically if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even know we were here."

"That was my fault."

"Well...yea it was your fault. Still I won't risk sending Bonnie into his trap."

"So you're going to walk into it?" Caroline chimed in. Buffy and Willow were still making eye contact.

"No...if they want a witch, we'll give them a witch."

Willow smiled and nodded.

"I hate when they do that." Spike said.

**A/N: BTW, WHEN BUFFY GAVE SPIKE THE RING I WAS THINKING OF THE FACE HE MADE IN THE HELLMOUTH IN THE LAST EPISODE LOL JUST SAYIN. AND I DONT KNOW IF THERES OLD WAREHOUSES IN MYSTIC FALLS BUT LETS PRETEND THERE ARE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! So it took me really long to do this chapter because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet. I didn't want it to be stupid. So here it is and I'm hoping you all like it. (BTW did you see the Vampire Diaries finale? Wasn't it crazy? lol)**

"I'm not bringing Bonnie."

BUFFY CAN YOU HEAR ME

YEA WILL

I HAVE AN IDEA...

"He wants me. Technically if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even know we were here."

"That was my fault."

"Well...yea it was your fault. Still I won't risk sending Bonnie into his trap."

ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE UP FOR ALL THIS? ITS ALOT.

I'LL BE FINE...TRUST ME...RESOLVE FACE...AND OOOH!...

"No...If they want a witch, we'll give them a witch.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Caroline opened it.

"I have a delivery." Matt said stepping into the room.

"Food!" Caroline said, taking one of the bags from him. "I'm starving." He handed her another smaller bag with some blood bags in it.

"I figured you'd want these too." She smiled.

"You're the best." She started handing them out to each of the vampires.

"That's human blood." Buffy said, looking at Spike.

"Let it go Stefan jr. That's the least of your worries." Damon said handing one to Stefan. "Drink up." he ordered "You're ganna need your strength."

Buffy dropped it. Spike shrugged and popped open his bag.

"Matt..." Elena said. "We might need you tonight. We're ganna need an extra car."

"Whatever you need." He said.

* * *

"So you don't pump no fear into the little slayers heart?" Klaus asked his brother.

"If I did, she was very good at hiding it. Thinks she's a tough one."

Rebeckah sighed. She sat in an armchair flipping threw a magazine, bored.

"She takes us as a joke." Klaus said.

"She takes you as a joke" Rebeckah murmured, turning the page. "Ugh how these 21st century girls can turn their hair so many different colors is beyond me." It's not that she wasn't interested in this whole shenanigan anymore it's just that between them, the hybrids and what her brothers arranged there was no need to sit and talk about whether the slayer was scared of them or not. Klaus just looked at her and ignored her. The doorbell rang.

"Don't worry brother. There go our game changers right there." Kol walked to the door and moved the curtain to look. "I just love meeting powerful witches." He opened the door.

"You must be Kol." The first one said, ruffling his hair "So cute." she immediately went up to Klaus and gave him a hug. "Long time baby!"

One by one 7 witches entered the house, greeting Kol and then Klaus.

"Hey who's this?" One of them asked. She kneeled down next to Jeremy who was propped up on the side of the couch. His hands were tied behind his back, his ankles were tied together and his mouth was duck taped.

"Don't touch the bait." Rebeckah looked up from magazine. "We need him alive...for now." She licked her lips at Jeremy and smiled.

* * *

A few hours later everybody, in two different cars pulled up a good distance from the location.

Everybody got out. Matt stood behind the wheel of one of the cars. It was supposed to be the getaway car.

"Stefan...I don't like this. Why do I have to be in and out, I'm the cause of all of this, I should..."

"Elena..." Stefan started.

"No." Damon said, coming up to the not couple. "What my little brother doesn't have the heart to tell you is that you going into this fight isn't ganna help anybody. You'll be a distraction somebody else to protect. I know you got your little training from Alaric but it's just not enough for this right now."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brothers harshness but he knew he was right. Elena just glared at both of them.

"What?" Damon said "I don't even want you going in to get your brother, I much rather risk Donavan's life but you're stubborn."

"Gee thanks man." Matt said.

"No problem bud." Damon said patting him on the back and walking away.

"Elena..." Stefan said reaching for her hand but she just shook him off and walked away with an attitude.

"Ok" said Buffy to Caroline, the Salvatore's and Spike. "Bonnie and I will go first, you all stay back and be ready. Willows supposed to meet us here. Giles when the fight is going on you take Elena past to find Jeremy. If he's in here find him. Matt drive up to the factory in like ten minutes."

"Jeremy should be here, Tyler said they were supposed to be bringing him. Caroline said.

Buffy nodded.

"Everybody knows they're jobs." she said.

"Yup." Damon said. "Watcher. Make sure you do your job and watch her." He said to Giles.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Don't give my watcher orders."

Damon laughed. They got in their little formation and headed towards the factory.

* * *

Buffy walked into the alley between two factories with Bonnie right next to her. They walked up to where three hybrids were standing in front of an entrance.

"So I'm here." Buffy said

"I see." said one of the hybrids "And you brought our friend Ms. Bennett." Bonnie just looked at the hybrids with a smug look on her face.

"Uh, yea...so where's Jeremy?" Buffy asked.

"First things first." another hybrid asked, walking closer to her. She didn't back up, she stared right into his eyes, challenging him. "I see you think you had the upper hand because of the witch. Were you prepared for this?"

8 other hybrids came out of the factory including Tyler. Buffy wasted no time punching the hybrid in front of her in his face. Everybody else ran up and started fighting. Bonnie did the brain scrambly thing to the other one.

Tyler didn't make a move to do anything. Then one of the hybrids flung Stefan into a wall and ran up to Tyler.

"What are you doing just standing there?" He asked him. Tyler just looked at him for a second and then in a flash ripped his heart out. A few of the other hybrids immediately stopped what they were doing and went over to Tyler and started to close in on him.

"No!" Caroline screamed, she tried to get to him but was being held back by another hybrid.

Suddenly a bolt of energy shot into the three hybrids surrounding Tyler knocking them across the alley.

"Sorry I'm late to the party." Willow was standing there only she looked totally different. She had black hair and she was vainy and she was dressed in all black.

"You met us here so you could die your hair?" Caroline asked. Still being held by the hybrid who was just looking on in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Will?" Buffy called, cautiously from where she had her hybrid pinned to the floor.

"Don't worry Blondie, you're not the only one that can make an entrance."

The three male vampires were too busy fighting to pay attention. Tyler was just looking at her stuck. Bonnie who was still trying to hold her brain scramble let it go.

"Willow what the hell." But then the hybrid she was just torturing quickly recovered and grabbed her by the neck.

"Be nice half-breed." Willow said. She moved her hand and Bonnie and the hybrid went flying apart. Buffy looked up from where her hybrid tossed her (distracted much?)

"Uh oh...Tara's ganna freakin' kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here's chapter 9. This battle just keeps getting longer and longer. I dont know if it's bad for one battle to last so many chapters but it is what it is. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks everybody who read and reviewed. As always I'd love to hear what you think. (Oh yeah, I don't own BTVS or TVD)**

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Rebekah asked, referring to Willow. The three siblings watched the scene from an upstairs window of the building.

"That, sister, is a dark magic witch. Where she came from is the real question here." Kol answered her.

"And who is that older man hanging back with Elena?"

"Come on, let's bring our witches into the fray." Klaus said. "I don't care to put my hybrids at any more risk." Rebekah rolled her eyes at this. Klaus and his dam hybrids. Her brothers turned to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie is still knocked out from when Willow flung her.

"Oh Come on Sabrina. Do ya have to be such a light weight." Willow said standing over her body. She lightly kicked her in her side. "I said get up! We got things to do." Bonnie stirred a little.

"For Christs sake." Willow put one hand over Bonnie's head and zapped her awake.

Over on the other side, the hybrids that were magic'd before were fully up and ready. One of them growled and started straight for the witches.

"I don't think so Scrappy-doo." Buffy grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed his head into her knee, and threw him down to the floor.

Spike, who had an ax went to behead a different hybrid who caught the ax with his hands. He sent the other side of the ax into Spikes face. Buffy saw this and pulled the ax from the hybrid right after he hit Spike.

"Thanks." She kicked her hybrid back down and quickly beheaded him before he could get back up. Then she brought the ax around and beheaded the hybrid fighting Spike. "Two down..." She looked around at everyone fighting. "seven to go." She helped Spike to his feet, and they started towards the rest of the fight. Stefan and Damon were struggling with three hybrids, while Caroline was trying to take down one so that she could help Tyler with the three ganging up on him.

Willow and Bonnie ran over. Bonnie immediately started to brain scramble the one fighting Caroline, while Willow threw electric bolts at the three ganging up on Tyler.

All of a sudden everybody that wasn't human fell to the ground in pain. The seven witches came out of the building in two lines. Klaus was walking down the middle. Kol was just a step behind him.

"Slayer." Klaus greeted her. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Buffy turned around to face him, the ax was still in her hand.

"Ugggh" Willow went to shoot bolts in their direction but one of the witches that weren't working on the vampires sent it right back at her, knocking her and Bonnie to the ground.

Willow and Bonnie tried to get up but they were being mystically held down.

Buffy looked around at all her allies down and then up at Klaus who just smiled at her.

"Oh shit..." she muttered

* * *

Giles and Elena were in the factory going room to room looking for Jeremy. Finally they found him in a storage room in the corner, hidden by boxes still tied up.

"Oh thank God!" Elena breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure Klaus was actually ganna keep his word but thank goodness he did. "Hey, let's get you out of all this." She said, ripping the duct tape from his mouth.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Said a voice behind them. They turned around and it was Rebeckah. Giles raised his crossbow to her. In a flash she took it from him and hit him with it, knocking him to the floor. "Don't waste your time."

Elena just stared at Rebeckah, she clutched the little hammer looking thing she took from Buffy's weapons bag. It was better than nothing. If only She had a dagger right now she might stand a chance.

"Well if it isn't my brothers little blood bag."

"Leave her alone." Jeremy said

"Shut up...why did you take the tape off his mouth? I don't wanna hear his babbling"

"Why are you doing this Rebeckah?" Elena asked. "Jeremy has nothing to do with anything just let him go."

"No he doesn't does he...you on the other hand" She grabbed Elena by her hair and pulled her to her "have been a thorn in my side ever since..."

Giles shot an arrow at her from where he recovered his crossbow but she caught it. She threw it at him, piercing his shoulder.

"Stay down old man..." Elena hit her in the head with her weapon and tried to break away but Rebeckah pulled her back. "What did you really think that was going to do?"

"Fine, look just take me to Klaus and let everybody else go." Elena pleaded. Rebeckah laughed.

"If only..." and then she dropped to the floor.

Matt was behind her.

"You dropped that in the car." He said, referring to the dagger he just stabbed Rebeckah in the back with. Elena smiled relieved.

"Giles are you okay?" her and Matt helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine dear, I've suffered worse than this."

"Come on let's get Jeremy and get out of here." Matt said. They started to untie Jeremy. They could hear the battle going on outside.

* * *

"Klaus, if you wanted a fair one on one school yard fight that's all you had to say." Buffy said. "But you can't have lil bro jump in...that's cheating." She figured maybe she could stall long enough to figure out a plan.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he won't do nothing of a sort. Ease up on my hybrids." He told the witches. "Well not the traitorous one right there." He pointed at Tyler. Then he looked at Caroline. "Such a shame, sweet Caroline, you could've been on the winning side of this." He smiled at Buffy who tightened her grip on the ax "See all I wanted was my doppelgänger. I wasn't trying to bring about an apocalypse or wreak havoc on humanity...well not really."

"Sure you weren't."

"So why don't you just tell me where my doppelganger is. This doesn't concern you slayer."

"Oh it concerns me when you wanna take an innocent teenage girl and use her as your donor to create your little sick army of mutant ninja vamp wolves."

"Vamp Wolves...that's funny...I'm ganna use that." Kol laughed. Klaus silenced him with a look.

The hybrids were now up and ready to attack. Buffy didn't know how she was ganna get out of this one. 7 vamps she could take easy. 7 hybrids still doable. 7 hybrids, 2 originals, 7 more witches and a partridge in a pear tree? Not so much.

"Very well..." Klaus said. "Do you know what I'm going to do to your friends after I kill you?"

"Um...talk them to death." Come on Will, break out of that force field.

Klaus nodded, with a smirk on his face. Who did she think she was.

"You know, I think I've changed my mind. In all my years I've never had the pleasure of meeting a slayer that's been turned. I think it would be quite interesting, don't you think brother?"

Before Kol could answer and before Buffy could hit them with her next smart remark one of the witches were hit in the back with an arrow, which immediately broke the spell chain they had going on. Klaus turned around to see Jeremy holding Giles crossbow and Giles, Matt and Elena next to him.

"U still won't." Jeremy said. Buffy smiled. Elena's lil bro thinks he's a badass now. It reminded her of Dawn always wanting to be down with the scoobies. Maybe she should teach her to fight when she ever made it back to Sunnydale. She looked around at everyone recovering.

"I totally owe you one." Then everything happened in a split second. Buffy swung her ax at Klaus. He ducked.

Kol had his hand in Jeremy's chest ready to rip his heart out. Bonnie started chanting and walking towards Kol and Jeremy. It made Kol weak momentarily and it was enough for her to send him flying with her mind, to the other side of the alley where everyone was fighting.

The hybrids attacked all the vampires.

Klaus's witches started throwing lighting and fire at everything moving. Willow went into a rage at being held down against her will (no pun) and started throwing witches around with her mind but she was quickly being over powered.

Jeremy fell to the ground in Bonnie's arms, dead from his chest being ripped open. At least his heart was still intact.

"That's twice in one day." Elena said "Thank God we gave him his ring back"

"Matt help her get him to the car." Bonnie said. Elena reluctantly started for the car with Matt and Jeremy. Giles followed. He wanted to stay and see that his slayer was safe but he knew these three kids needed him to keep them safe more right now. Buffy would be fine.

Bonnie ran over to where Willow was struggling.

"Willow! Calm down, you have to calm down." she shook her shoulders. Willow threw Bonnie off of her. Literally.

"I'm ganna kill all these witches!" She sent shocks at one witch but another one sent her flying back.

"Willow!" Bonnie was knelt down next to her. "What did you do to yourself?" Look we can't overpower these witches but maybe we can try a binding spell on them or something."

"I'm not binding anything! I can take them!" She pushed Bonnie away with the wave of her hand but she came back and started some wind swirling around Willow.

"You think you can mess with me? You're not on my level sweetie." Willow laughed.

"Look. We're not supposed to be going at each other. You trying to take on all these witches alone is not ganna end well..."

"Oh Bonnie" Willow said breaking the wind with her arms "For the love of God shut up!" She moved her hand and sent Bonnie flying into some boxes. Then she continued battling the witches.

Meanwhile Kol flew at Spikes feet.

"That little witch, I'm going to kill her." Kol started to head back for Bonnie.

"You won't do nothing of a sort." Spike said, grabbing Kol and throwing him to the ground. Kol jumped up and punched Spike and sent him flying.

"Listen Spikey. I'm not one of you weak little vampires." He said kicking him. "I'm an Original, I'm stronger than you, I'll kill you." He kicked him again. "Look at you. You've gone soft." He picked him up by his shoulders. "It's a shame what you've become."

Spike head butted him hard in his nose. And then he kicked him in his stomach and sent him flying. He caught up to him and started continuously punching him in his face.

"But I have something you don't have mate." He went into game face. "A Demon. Guess I should bring him out."

Klaus and Buffy were having a pretty well matched scuffle when he saw Spike going to town on his brother.

"Sorry Slayer, This has been a good time but..." He went for her chest to pull his signature rip the heart out move but couldn't even penetrate her skin. She looked at him and smiled.

"Mystical body armor." Stefan had already told her he and his brothers like to rip hearts out. "You won't get your paws on my heart." He looked her over up and down.

"What a pity." and then he gave her an uppercut that sent her flying. He turned his attention to Spike and Kol.

"William the Bloody." He said calmly, walking up to them with his hands behind his back. "At the risk of sounding...how did your little miss put it...schoolyard, step away from my little brother."

Spike smirked and snapped Kol's neck. He turned around to face Klaus.

"Pick on someone my own size then? ...Like you?"

Buffy tried to get up from where she was but was hit with an electric current. Her whole body shook as if she were being electrocuted. Willow blasted the witch that electrocuted Buffy.

"Screw this." She said. She put up her hands and set fire to the hybrids and everyone near them.

"Willow!" Bonnie said. With her mind she quickly put some of fire on her friends out.

"Here!" Caroline who was away from the fight at the moment because she ran from a hybrid trying to snap her neck came blurred out of the building with a fire extinguisher and put out the rest of the fire. Stefan, Damon and Tyler were damaged but at least they were alive. (so to speak) The hybrids however were up in flames.

Klaus saw this and stopped what he was doing to go after Willow but she hit him with a shock that sent him flying. He stood up with fire in his eyes and looked to his witches.

"Kill her." He said in an eerily calm voice. All at once they bombarded Willow with shocks and lighting that she fell to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, HERES CHAPTER 10. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN CRAZY BUSY. ANYWAY THIS WHOLE FIGHT IS TURNING OUT SO DIFFERENT THEN HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO. LOL. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. OH AND THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY ONE SCENE BUT IT'S JUST A BUNCH OF STUFF GOING ON AT ONCE. IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT BUT I WANTED TO END IT ON AN INTERESTING NOTE, HOPE YOU GUYS DONT MIND. (BTW I DON'T BTVS OR TVD) LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**

The witches had Willow down and they over powered Bonnie soon after. Caroline dropped to Bonnie's side and cradled her head in her lap. She felt her pulse in her neck so she knew she was still alive.

"What did you do to her?"

"Silence vampire, before you suffer the same fate" Stefan, Damon and Tyler who were mostly healed now blurred over to the witches while they weren't paying attention and each snapped a neck. But then they were sent flying.

"Tyler!" Caroline called out.

"Bad move" One of the witches said, her eyes blazing. "Now it's personal." She waved her hand at Tyler and put him in a bubble. "Klaus has special plans for you. But you two?" She turned to the salvatores. "Do you wanna see what we can do?" Her and her sister witches exchanged looks. Three of the four remaining witches grabbed hands and started chanting. Then it started to rain vervain. They all screamed out in pain. The fourth witch did a quick protection spell over Klaus and Kol so it wouldnt affect them. Vervain

didn't affect Spike anyway so he took the momentary weakness of Klaus to his advantage. He punched him in his face and then kicked him when he was down. He picked up Buffy's ax from the floor and raised it over his head.

"Not supposed to kill you but that doesn't mean I can't make you an invalid for all eternity." And that's when the spell kicked in and Klaus grabbed the ax. He swung to behead Spike but he ducked, backed up and threw his hands, ready to fight. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, looked from the corner of his eye and there was Kol smirking at him all healed up from his neck being snapped. Kol wasn't the only one healed though. Buffy jumped up and kicked him in his head causing him to stumble back. Then she stood back to back with Spike, both of them in fighting stance. The four of them circled each other.

"Oh Slayer" Klaus said "You're becoming a thorn in my side."

"Know the feeling" Spike said under his breath.

"Hey!" Buffy said almost turning her her head slightly for a half a second. "If anybodys a thorn its you..."

"Do you really think now's the time for a lovers spat darling?" Kol cut her off.

"We are NOT lovers." She said. "...And dont call me darling! You know what?" She stalled on him and they all started fighting.

Meanwhile Willow was starting to come to. She reached her hand out gropping at nothing until she grabbed a witches ankel. She grabbed it tight and drained her before she even knew what was happining. She stood up behind the chanting witches with an evil smile on her face.

"Willow..." Caroline cried out from where she sat crouched over on the floor trying to cover her head and face wit her arms. "Make it stop!"

"Oh I'll make it stop." She said. One of the witches turned her head to look at Willow, still chanting, and Willow grabbed her face and drained her which drained the other two also because they were holding hands.

The rain stopped now. Everybody was starting to recover but still moaning in pain. Willow rolled her eyes and then motioned with her hand and Damon and Stefan were in Tyler's bubble.

"What the f..." She could barley hear Damon say before she waved her hand again and silenced him.

"That's annoying." She said.

Caroline was behind her on the floor. She looked up at Willow who looked scary and out of control right now and didn't know what to do. She could make it to her in an instant and snap her neck but this was still Willow...she hoped. While Caroline thought about how she could subdue WIllow without killing her Bonnies eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" She asked, causing Willow to turn around. She looked at Bonnie like she was sunday dinner.

"Bennette power." She smiled and walked towards Bonnie.

"Willow leave Bonnie alone." Caroline said.

"What are you ganna do Blondie. You were too soft to kill me while you had the chance." She plucked the air with her fingers and sent Caroline flying. Bonnie turned to watch Caroline go and then turned back toward Willow and started chanting. A ring of fire surrounded Willow. The flames were higher then her. Willow just laughed and rose up and over the flames.

"You have no idea how to use all that power do you." Before she could get any closer Caroline rushed toward her. She twisted her arm behind her back and twisted her hair in her other hand pulling her head back (total chick fight move)

"Listen wicked witch of the west coast I said leave Bonnie alone." She picked her up and threw her a few feet away. But Willow got right back up.

"God its like Buffy 2.0" She hit her with an electric shock and sent her flying.

"Willow!" Buffy called

"Dam I talked her up."

Klaus seeing what had been done to Caroline blurred over to Willow and snapped her neck.

She slowly turned her neck back toward him.

"Not ganna work Nicky." She put her hands on the side of his head and started to elctrecute him.

Kol who retrieved the ax off the floor ran over and plunged the ax into her back. That caused her to fall to the floor momentarily. Buffy and Spike ran over. Buffy went to Willow's side and Spike started fighting Kol again.

"Willow, what's happimig to you? Are you okay?" Buffy asked kneeling down next to willow.

"Get this ax out of me."

"Right." Buffy pulled it out. Willow reached behind her and waved her hand over the wound and it was instantly healed. She started to walk off. "Willow wait..." Buffy grabbed her hand.

"Get the hell off of me." She sent Buffy flying, banging her head on a brick wall and then she went off in search of Kol. Bonnie appeared in front of her.

"Willow I need you to stop." Willow just smiled and put her hands on her shoulders, ready to drain her but before she could Bonnie put her hands on Willows wrists and started chanting. Using her own power against her she caused her to slump in the air as if she was being held up

by someone.

Klaus noticed that Willow and Bonnie distracted at the moment and took that as his cue. He stood up and saw his brother figthing Kol. He looked on either sides of the alley and made a quick decision between going to Caroline's aid or going to mess with Buffy before he finished her off. He chose Buffy. He had plenty of time to win Caroline over after his business was takin care of.

Buffy opened her eyes to see Klaus standing over her.

"Well look who's down for the count" He picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and carried her over to Spike and Kol.

"Brother stop." Klaus told Kol. He backed away from Spike, smirking.

"You leave her alone." Spike said coming towards Klaus. Klaus tossed Buffy to the ground like she was a rag doll. Spike growled into game face. Klaus slowly stepped towards Spike and looked into his eyes.

"Watch what I do to your Slayer now. Just watch and dont lift a finger to help her"


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler banged on the invisible forcefield. Damon, who still couldn't talk because Willow zipped his mouth shut clamped his hand on Tyler's shoulder and cocked his head to the side as if to say Do you really think that's ganna work?

"My girlfriend's out there getting tossed around. I'm sure the both of you wouldn't be so calm if it was Elena" Tyler snapped at him. Damon slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Stefan stood from where he was crouching on the floor.

"We have to do something, it's not looking too good out there...and what's going on with Willow?"

Damon tried to talk through his shut mouth, he started pointing and gesturing wildly at the scene outside the bubble. He was trying to tell his brother this was all his fault for trusting the slayer and her witch, thinking they could fix everything and now the witch was having some kind of power overdose and who knows what she was ganna do.

"Although she really did me a favor since I don't have to hear your mouth." Stefan smiled. Damon glared at him. He was getting frustrated not being able to talk.

"Uggh!" Tyler banged on the forcefield. "How are we ganna get out of here?"

* * *

"...Don't lift a finger to help her." Klaus smiled and stepped away from Spike towards Buffy. She finally picked her head up to look at Klaus. "Lift her up."

Kol reached down to pick her up but she grabbed his wrists and flipped him over. He was down on the floor now and she jumped up into fighting stance.

"Stop it sweetheart you'll never take on the two of us alone. You're boyfriend won't help you now."

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend!" She punched Klaus after every word.

Kol was up now. Klaus backhanded Buffy into him. She elbowed Kol in his face and then did a round house kick, kicking both of them in their faces. Kol grabbed her from behind and tried to restrain her. She headbutted him with the back of her head and then lifted her leg to kick him in his head.

Klaus grabbed her and threw her on the floor. She jumped right up.

"You fight like a bunch of girls."

Klaus blurred to her picked her up and threw her. He blurred to her again and started continuiosly punching her in her face. She blocked them, jumped up and went toe to toe with him.

Kol retrieved the forgotten ax. He ran over and raised it to behead Buffy.

He gasped and dropped to the floor. His body turned ashen and he looked like the corpse that he was.

"Told you we don't fall that Original mojo."

Buffy punched Klaus hard in the face and sent him flying, then she ran over to Spike and smacked him in his head.

"Really Spike? You were ganna just let them double team me like that?" He backed up from her with his hands up.

"Had to make it look real luv."

Klaus came back over to them, picked up the ax and swung it at them. He wanted to take both their heads off. Spike ducked and Buffy grabbed it from him. He rushed at her to take it back but she stuck the wood end into his chest. He fell to the ground in pain. It wouldn't kill him but it had him down.

"We did it Slayer." Spike said.

"Not yet we didn't"

Meanwhile Bonnies nose was starting to bleed and she was becoming short on breath. Suddenly Willow broke out of her grasp, grabbed her face and finished draining her. Bonnie dropped to the floor.

"Thanks sweetie, remember, at the end of the day your're just an amature." She stepped right over Bonnie and headed over to where Buffy and Spike were.

"Hey...Will..." Buffy said uneasily "We got him down, we just need you and Bonnie to do that spell now."

Spike looked over at Klaus who was reaching to pull the ax out. He leaned on it with his hand pushing it in further.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you protecting him, he's a vampire. I'm just ganna kill him."

"But we're not sure which bloodline everyone comes from, if you kill him you could kill everyone else."

"And? Buffy you are the slayer. You're supposed to kill vampires but you're always protecting them. Case and point." She said waving her hand at Spike. "He's a demon there's nothing good in him. You should've dusted him years ago. Who cares about a chip?"

"Hello? Standing right here."

"I see you." She flicked her hand and he flew to the side.

"Willow, since when have you felt like this?" Klaus started getting up. "Stay down!" She snapped his neck the way she saw Stefan do Alarc earlier that day. "Stefan, Caroline, Damon...well I don't know about Damon...but, they're all good peo...vampires they're good vampires...no matter how twisted that sounds. It's different. They're not like the vampires we're used to"

"But Spike is. And so was Angel."

"God Willow this isn't about them."

"You're right. I could care less about what happens in this poor excuse for a town. It's about you always having to be the boss. Ooo we always gatta do what Buffy says."

"You know it's not like that." Buffy was getting really frustrated with Willow. Why won't she just do the spell.

"You know this is all your fault. If you didn't make such a big deal of it, Tara would've never left me. 'Waah poor me, Willow brought me back to life' "

Buffy sighed and slumped her shoulders. That is so not why Tara left her. But maybe it's best to pacify her right now.

"Look, I'm sorry if that had anything to do with..."

"Oh shut up! Always gatta say the right thing, be the bigger person. It's so annoying!" She shocked Buffy and Klaus with lightining sending them both flying. "From now on, what I say goes." She brought her arms up and started making the buildings shake.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" Spike said from the ground, and then she blasted him too with lightning.

"Willow?" Giles called, entering the ally from the street. Caroline had run off to get him. Elena, Matt and Jeremy were behind them.

"Uh-oh. Am I in trouble now? Is this an intervention?"

"Oh my God." Elena said surveying the scene.

"Oh she'll be fine." Willow said gesturing toward Bonnie. "For now unless she tries to mess with me again."

"Willow, I don't know what's gotten into you but..." Giles started. Willow cut him off with a loud sigh.

"Board now." She blasted them all with lightining. "You know what, do what you want. It doesn't matter to me just don't call me when your little plan backfires...cause it will. I'm going to have some fun." Then she took off.

"Where did she go? Is she flying?" Caroline asked getting up.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Buffy asked walking over.

"Buffy what did she do?" Giles asked. Buffy sighed.

"This is all my fault. She told me she was ganna absorb all the magic from her books. She said it would give us a really big edge against Klaus and you know all of them." She waved her hand around. "I should've never agreed to it."

"s'not you're fault pet" Spike said, walking over. He put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Willows got mind of her own."

"But I'm the slayer, I'm responsible for all of us."

"No, I'm sorry." Elena said. "If I had never called you here to solve my problems..."

"We can all try to shoulder the blame." Giles said. "Perhaps if I would have stayed in Sunnydale I could have helped her with her control." He took his glasses off to clean them "But it's no ones fault but Willows. She is responsible for her own actions."

"Look lets just take care of them for now." Buffy holsted Klaus up by his shoulders dragging him, Spike threw Kol over his shoulder. "Wasn't there another one?"

"Rebeckah's in my trunk." Matt said. Jeremy walked over to Bonnie and lifted her up into his arms bridal style.

"Is she ganna be okay?" He asked

"She'll likely be up soon." Giles said "probably a little worse for the wear."

"What do we do about them?" Elena looked towards the bubble. Giles walked over to it and touched it.

"It seems to be fading, it's not going to hold much longer. The rest of the night at most."

"So I guess sit tight." Jeremy laughed. Damon looked like he wanted to say something so bad.

"Sure, what else can we do." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Care..." Tyler called. "Are you okay?"

"Yea just a little banged up." She smiled and put one of her hands up to the bubble against his hand.

"Lets get these guys back to Stefan and Damon's." Buffy said "Then I'll go look for Willow. I might have to call Tara to come talk her down." She looked at Giles who nodded. "And these witches..." She looked around. "We'll figure something out. Maybe you can compell them, you know when you get out." She looked at the vamps in the bubble.

Stefan just nodded. He knew this may or may not end well but he didn't want to discuss that with Buffy. She had enought to deal with right now. But if he had to kill the witches to stop them from hurting anyone else he would and he knew his brother would too.

"Come on lets get to the car. Original vampire, not getting any lighter."

"Watch him." Stefan called out. "If he wakes up snap his neck again. Fast."

Buffy nodded and the all walked off.

"But what are we ganna do about Willow?" Caroline said as she lifted the other end of Klaus to help Buffy. "We can't just let her run around terrozing the town."

Buffy sighed again.

"I know...I'll handle it"

* * *

Willow walked into the Mystic Grill. Everyone stared at her because they've never seen anyone that looked like that before. She walked up to one guy.

"Like what you see?" She made a downward motion with her hand and his eyes were glued shut. He screamed and she pushed him on the floor and then looked around at everyone else and who quickly turned their heads. She sat down at the bar.

"Gimmie a long Island" The bartender hesitated a little. "What? You ganna ask me for ID?" She laughed.

"Um, no...sure, coming right up." The girl turned to make the drink but Willow didn't see her pick up her phone and text her father who was on the police force with Sherrif Forbes.

There is a really weird new girl in here. She looks dangerous.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK I FINALLY MANAGED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW IF EVERYONE LOST INTEREST OR NOT BUT I'M STILL GANNA FINISH IT ANYWAY. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO IS STILL READING. BTW I JUST WANNA LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THIS IS HOW I THINK DARK WILLOW WOULD ACT IF SHE WASN'T OVERCOME BY GRIEF AND WANTING REVENGE.**

**(I DONT OWNT BTVS OR TVD)**

Buffy and Caroline threw Klaus in the cellar of Stefan and Damon's house. They had to snap his neck again on the way there but he was out for now. The other two Originals were each in a trunk with a dagger through their hearts. They weren't going anywhere.

"Are you sure he can't get out of there?" Buffy asked.

"I doubt it. He's ganna need blood and the whole nine when he wakes up. He might be too weak." Caroline said.

Buffy just looked at her. There were too many maybes in that statement.

"Maybe we could put vervain all around the door or something..." Caroline said as they headed towards the living room.

"I spoke to Xander." Giles said when he saw the girls come in.

"What did he say? There's no apocolypse or nothing right? Cause that would be a world of bad right now."

"Apocolypse? I thought you stopped that already when you died." Elena said.

"You have no idea." Buffy said

"Yes well, everthing's normal on the hellmouth...more or less. Xander said he would inform Tara and try to catch a late flight out, or possibly an early morning one."

"I hope Dawn is ganna be okay with Anya." Buffy shuddered at the thought. "Let's just get all this over with so we can get home quick...How's Bonnie?"

"She's still not up yet." Elena said. "Jeremy's up there with her right now."

Buffy nodded.

"Well, I'm going to find Willow." She started towards the door. Spike jumped up.

"I'm coming with you."

"Me too!" Caroline said, following. Buffy just looked at them for a minute. She didn't want to overwhelm Willow plus she would feel better if someone with some supernatural strength stayed behind.

"One of you needs to stay here in case of anything." She said.

"This is my home. I have to help protect it." Caroline said. Buffy looked at Spike.

"It's fine." Spike said reluctuntly. "I'll stay and babysit the human types. The two of you are capable enough on your own." He walked over to Damon's stash and poured a drink.

"We'll be back soon." Buffy said, and they left.

* * *

Stefan, Tyler and Damon were standing by the alley waiting for the drained witches to wake up.

"I'm ganna kill her!" Damon said pacing

"Your're not ganna kill her." Stefan said calmly.

"Oh I'm ganna rip her witchy little heart out."

"No...your're not. Everything else aside she was a big part in getting the job done."

"What's the big deal? That Slayer chick can handle the witch right?" Tyler asked

"I'm sure there's somebody that can get through to to her..." Stefan said. Damon snorted. "And your're suddenly optomistic." Stefan said to Tyler.

We're out of that...force field, My girlfriend's safe and we defeated Klaus. It was a good day."

"Yea well don't be so sure yet." Damon called over his shoulder as one of the witches started to stir.

* * *

Willow sat in the middle of the grill with her feet propped up on the table. Due to her magic the grill looked like a totally different place. She conjured up a rock band and had girls dancing on the bar. She had 2 black panthers walking around and she had people in cages...just the ones that annoyed her. The liqour bottles were litterly floating around and the few people that were walking around were in a magically hypnotized state and occasionally pulled bottles out the air to drink. She had what looked like giant lava lamps around the room except the "lava" wasn't concealed in a lamp it was just there.

Some other people walked into the bar looking around in confusion.

"What the hell happened in here?" one of them asked. Willow rolled her eyes and flung them hard into a cage.

That annoyed her.

She pulled a Vodka bottle out of the air and took a big swig then she got up and started dancing to the music with her eyes closed, occasionally throwing around lighting bolts and making other things happen.

"Willow!" Buffy walked in. "Did you do all of this?"

"Oooh God." Willow Rolled her eyes. "What do you want Buffy?"

"I just want you to come back to the house with us."

"For what? To help you with your little vampire problem? No."

"Don't worry about that right now...I just want you to calm down and..."

"Oh I'm calm. I'm just entertaining myself."

"Entertaining? Look what your're doing to everybody!" Caroline said. She looked around. "Oh my God April get down from there!" She walked over to the bar.

April a younger student from their school was on the bar dancing. Caroline grabbed her hand and pulled her down. That seemed to snap her out of her magic induced state.

"Caroline? What's going on?" Caroline looked into her eyes.

"Go home and forget what happened tonight." April walked away.

"Now what'd you do that for? She was just having some fun."

"Creepy under aged stripper fun?" Caroline snapped at her.

"You probably would know." Willow said. Caroline frowned up her face. She really wanted to say something else but she held her tounge. She actually liked Willow before she went all evil witch-bitch.

"Willow!" Buffy said. WIllow shurugged her shoulders.

At that moment Sheriff Forbes came in with two members of the council. When one of her officers recieved a text from his daughter she assumed it was a vampire. She wasn't prepared for this.

"What is going on in here?" She asked looking around

"Mom!" Caroline called

"You called your mommy?" Willow laughed.

"I didn't call her." Caroline snapped at her.

Liz didn't know what to do or think. She didn't understand what happened to the grill, she didn't know who either of the two girls with her daughter were but she could guess which one the "dangerous" one was. She decided to ask Caroline what was going on. She walked up to her and pulled her to the side by her arm.

"Who's in trouble now?" Willow teased as they walked off. Buffy moved in front of Willow to finish their conversation.

"What the hell is going on here?" Liz asked again.

"Mom, it's a really long story...a lot of it you probably wouldn't believe...the jist? Stefan and Elena called the legendary supernatural vampire slayer and her all powerfull witch to help defeat Klaus and it worked but...there were side effects." She gestured at Willow and Buffy who were now in a heated argument.

"What kind of side effects?" Liz asked threw clenched teeth. She was mad that Stefan and Elena felt they had to call outsiders to help solve the problems in her town. And what the hell was a legendary supernatural vampire slayer. If that little blonde was it, how would she be anymore help then her council?

"Well Willow, over there" She said pointing again, " Is a recovering magic addict..."

"Magic addict? I thought you said she was a witch like Bonnie..."

"She is a witch...but not like Bonnie and she did something...and now she's having like a magic overdose or something."

All of a sudden Buffy went flying across the grill.

Liz pulled out her gun and pointed it at Willow. Willow then electrecuted Liz. Caroline flew over to Willow and pushed her hard into a table.

"That's my mom!"

Willow sat up and sent another current of electricity at Caroline.

"Willow" Buffy who was back up called. "I said I didn't want to hurt you." She backhanded Willow and she went flying now. "I didn't say I wouldn't."

Willow got up and got right back inn Buffy's face.

"Oh Buffy, you need every square inch of your ass kicked..."

Stefan, Damon and Tyler watched the scene unfold from outside the grill. When Tyler saw Caroline hurt he moved to go in but Damon grabbed his arm. Now Buffy and Willow were going blow for blow.

"She's holding back." Damon said. "She went harder on Klaus...she went harder on me."

Willow was really just playing around with Buffy. She made herself strong enough to have a physical fight with Buffy but it was getting old to her now. She got up and used her magic to bring buffy to her. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Go to sleep bitch." And Buffy was out. The other cops that were with Liz when she came in started shooting at Willow but she stopped the bullets in mid-air and sent them right back at them. One missed but one caught the shooter in his shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"Now that everyone is cooperating..." She flicked her hand and made the band switch to a faster song and she started dancing.

Caroline crawled over to her mom to see if she was okay when she heard Tyler.

"Tsss"

She looked up at Willow who was preoccupied and she made her way over the window.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God what are we ganna do?" She whispered just loud enough so that the other vampires could hear her threw the glass.

"Calm down, these two think they have a plan." Tyler jerked his head at the brothers. Caroline quietly made her way out the door.

"Well what is it?"

"Well..." Stefan started.

Liz was up now. Keeping her eyes on Willow she made her way over to her officer that was hit in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Willow came over to them. She waved her hand and all three cops were in the cage. "Can't have you trying to call for back up." She walked away and rejoined her little party.

"Are you crazy?" Caroline, yelled. "Didn't something like this backfire on us before? And how do you know any of this is even ganna work? And...Look what she just did to my mom." She started to storm into The Grill but all three of the guys stopped her.

"She'll be fine Caroline." Stefan said

"Yeah she's just a little trapped for now." Damon said. Caroline glared at them.

"We're just ganna go in there and get Buffy, go back to the house and figure out what we're ganna do."

"I'm not leaving my mother with her."

"You know what?" Tyler said. "We'll stay here and make sure nothing happens. I'm sure the rest of you have everything under control." He looked at Damon and Stefan who nodded.

"I guess we don't really need you two." Damon said as he looked back and forth between the couple. "Just try to stay low key, no budding in unless it's necessary." He glared at Caroline.

"Okay, Okay."

"For real Caroline. She can really hurt you." Stefan said.

"You two stay here while we go retrive Blondie the second over there. Remember when you go in don't draw any attention to yourselves." Damon opened the door and he and Stefan walked into The Grill.

They walked up to where Buffy was and Stefan scooped her up in his arms. That's when Willow turned around.

"Heeeey! Look who made it to the party! Come to try to make me stop too?"

"No carry on, this looks like fun." Damon said pulling a bottle out the air and drinking from it. Stefan shook his head.

"We just wanna get Buffy back to the house in one peice."

Willow walked up to the two vampires until she was in their face. She looked back and forth into both of their eyes.

"You better not be trying anything. Because it will blow up in your faces."

"Not trying anything." Stefan said. "I assume when you're done with your're little party you'll clean up and meet your friends back at the hotel room."

"Not likely. I'm just getting started. Now leave before you end up in another magic bubble."

Stefan nodded his head for his brother to follow him. Damon raised his bottle in the air at Willow and they left.

Once outside Damon gave Caroline and Tyler a look that said "Good luck with that." and then he and Stefan took off in a blur.

* * *

"Buffy!" Spike jumped up from the couch when Stefan walked in carrying her.

"What happened to her?"

"Willow did something. She's still alive so I guess she literaly put her to sleep or something." Stefan layed her on the couch. Giles started cleaning his glasses.

"Where's Caroline and Tyler?" Matt asked.

Stefan started telling the whole story of what was going on with the grill and the plan they may or may not use while Damon went down to the cellar to check on Klaus.

When he peered into the cellar he didn't see anything at all. He scrunched up his face in confusion. He cracked open the door and heard growling. All he saw in the corner was teeth bared. He went to close the door as fast as he could but not before the wolf lunged at him.


End file.
